La primera vez
by monniex
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y eso incluye al principe saiyajin.. Sean buenos es mi primer fanfic jeje


**La primera vez de Vegeta**

**El primer beso**

Hacía tiempo que Vegeta había llegado a vivir a la corporación cápsula, y últimamente quizá por el constante trato se sentía atraído por la terrícola escandalosa de nombre Bulma, pero era extraño y nuevo ese sentir.

Había sentido atracción por otras mujeres pero nunca se había detenido a establecer alguna clase de contacto con ellas, según recordaba cuando llego a la adolescencia el experimento los cambios que todos experimentan, y la atracción por el sexo opuesto no se hizo esperar, pero jamás considero a alguien tan atractiva, más bien se le hacían de lo más desagradables las mujeres que no eran de la misma fisonomía de los saiyajin, y cuando se encontraban con mujeres parecidas a ellos, no consideraba que alguna fuera digna de el maravilloso príncipe de los saiyajin, a diferencia de Nappa y Raditz que no perdían oportunidad de saciar sus instintos sexuales, y estos no eran considerados un buen ejemplo y mucho menos consejeros del príncipe, al ser soldados de clase baja en quien podría confiar esos dos no, era obvio, Freezer era de dudosas tendencias y prefería mantener la distancia con ese horrible lagarto, al cual odiaba profundamente, así que el jamás le contaba a nadie lo que sentía, por lo que creció sin ninguna clase de consejo, solo recordaba el consejo de su fallecido padre que le dijo que no se juntara con los de clase baja a menos que quisiera obtener un beneficio, pero lo que menos necesitaba era una asesoría romántica por parte de esos dos, sin embargo la atracción que sentía entonces no era lo mismo a la que sentía ahora.

Sin más una noche cálida salió de la cámara de gravedad, sin poderse concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco en ese planeta, si seguía así perdería la razón en poco tiempo, pero la mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas muy fácilmente y en todos los sentidos, lo mejor era tomar una ducha y descansar quizá después esa sensación extraña desaparecería.

Así fue como se dirigió a su habitación prescindiendo de ponerse la camiseta por el incesante calor de la temporada, así que solo salió con sus pantaloncillos cortos de entrenamiento y sus tenis, y en el pasillo se encontró con la terrícola, ella había llorado sin duda, aun se le notaban las lagrimas en los sus hermosos ojos azules, sin más se encontró con él, lo miro a los ojos que generalmente no tenían expresión alguna, pero ahora era diferente su rostro y mirada reflejaban tranquilidad, Bulma no pensó mucho y se sintió en confianza así que lo abrazó solo quería alguien que le diera un abrazo sincero sin compromiso alguno, Vegeta no supo cómo reaccionar sentía sensaciones de lo más extrañas en su cuerpo, por un momento dudo, su orgullo le decía que la rechazara pero su impulso fue otro así que, le correspondió el abrazo, se sentía muy tonto pero a la vez sentía una extraña calma, así se quedaron casi un minuto, ninguno de los dos decía nada, a decir verdad las palabras eran innecesarias, el príncipe podía oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello y la chica sentía la respiración del chico en su cabeza, así como podía sentir los músculos de la perfecta espalda desnuda de Vegeta contraerse al contacto con sus manos, después de unos momentos ella lo soltó y le dijo: gracias.

El simplemente se quedo quieto, a lo cual ella lo miro a los ojos y sin saber porque, lo abrazo del cuello, que para suerte de la chica no estaba muy lejos de su alcance, Vegeta no era un hombre alto, así que el también rodeo a Bulma en la cintura, la mujer acerco sus labios a los suyos, vegeta sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, por instinto cerró los ojos, la sensación era muy agradable, aunque el continuara con la boca cerrada, sin darse cuenta entreabrió los labios y permitió que la chica llevara el ritmo de ese primer contacto, nunca había hecho esto se sentía muy extraño pero le gustaba y mucho, lo cual disparo una serie de emociones como si chispas explotaran en su estómago y se empezaran a alojar en su entrepierna que al contacto con el cuerpo de la chica su erección empezó a notarse, en tanto Bulma sentía que estaba besando a un niño al que le dan su primer beso, así fue como lo enseño a besar, lenta y tiernamente, degustando el delicioso sabor de los labios del chico, no sabía que el saiyajin fuera un inexperto en este ámbito, pensó que un hombre tan atractivo como él había tenido muchas experiencias de este tipo en su vida, pero era todo lo contrario Vegeta era el niño que estaba recibiendo su primer beso, aunque aceptaba que el alumno estaba aprendiendo rápido al darse cuenta que el beso se hacía más intenso.

De pronto Bulma sin más se separo de Vegeta, sabía que si no se detenía iba a hacer algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría y más ahora que se había dado cuenta de la inexperiencia del saiyajin, pensó que ni él ni ella merecían pasar por algo que lamentaría y solo con la intención de vengarse de Yanca por sus constantes infidelidades, pagándole con la misma moneda, después de romper el beso Vegeta le sonrió de una manera muy diferente a la sonrisa clásica y cínica (de yo soy mejor que todos) que siempre tenia y quiso tomar la iniciativa esta vez pero Bulma se separo de su abrazo, se dio la vuelta, y subió las escaleras así que lo dejo solo y confundido tocándose los labios y con un cúmulo de sensaciones en su mente y cuerpo.

Gracias por leer esta ocurrencia que tuve, espero poder continuarlo, me encanta la relación de esta pareja y la verdad para ser mi primera vez como dice el titulo no creo que este tan mal, no sean tan malos conmigo pero si cometi muchos errores hágamelo saber.. Monniex


End file.
